The Effect of Truth Serum
by Tsuki-V
Summary: Sherlock spikes the sugar, again. Everyone knows what John is hiding. A.N - Just popped in my head.


-"John?"

-"Yes Sherlock?"

-"You are bisexual but have never slept with a man, I'm curious as to why."

John froze and sucked in a breath before turning rubbing his head and sighed. He wouldn't get out of answering, he knew it.

-"I figured it out in high school, and well, the other students was not very accepting so I just didn't tell anyone. Never had time in university and then, the army."

He shrugged before finishing making the tea and walking back into the living room and handing Sherlock his tea.

-"So why do you only date women now?"

John sighed again before putting his tea down.

-"I don't know Sherlock. Most people think we're sleeping together so it's just easier to continue the way I have been doing."

-"Is that why you ignore the fact that you are attracted to me?"

John blushed crimson, making Sherlock smirk.

-"I'm…."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow and John shut his mouth. What's the point in denying it, there really is no point now. John sighed yet again before leaning back in his chair and shrugging.

-"I didn't see the point in admitting it, it's not like I would expect anything and I know when it's pointless to try so…"

It was quiet for a few minutes as John drank his tea, Sherlock's lips twitching as he tries not to smile, his tea on the table, untouched.

-"John?"

John sighed as he put his empty cup beside him.

-"Yes Sherlock?"

-"How was the tea?"

John opened his mouth to answer before he noticed Sherlock's full cup, glanced back at his own, empty cup and directly at Sherlock.

-"Sherlock?"

-"Yes John?"

-"You spiked the sugar didn't you?"

-"Yes John."

Sherlock smirked and John looked at him in mild horror.

-"What with?"

-"Truth serum. Made it myself, don't worry. It's harmless."

John's eye's widened even more before he clamped his mouth closed and he bolted out of his chair and aimed for the door just to be stopped by Sherlock. John glared at him before throwing himself on the sofa.

-"I'm not going to like this am I?"

Sherlock chuckled before replying.

-"Hmm. That's debatable. Now then."

John groaned before sitting up on the far side of the sofa and taking a deep breath and nodding.

-"Ok. Get it over with."

Sherlock grinned and sat on the opposite side to John, facing him. He was looking forward to this.

-"Why did you really not say you was bisexual?"

-"Because you never asked."

-"Why did you never tell me that you was attracted to me?"

-"What would be the point? It's not as if it would have been both sided."

John clamped his mouth shut and glared at Sherlock who sat grinning.

-"Although you have never had sex with a man, would you have had sex with me?"

John's eyes widened and it was easy to tell he didn't want to answer, but he couldn't not answer due to the drugs.

-"Yes"

-"Why?"

-"Because, because…"

John gritted his teeth together.

-"Because you're brilliant and mad and gorgeous."

John sighed and put his head in his hands, shaking his head and murmuring to himself.

Sherlock's eyebrows rose as he stared at John.

-"You think I'm gorgeous? How?"

John froze.

-"What do you mean how?"

Sherlock sighed before answering.

-"How can you possibly find me gorgeous, it's ludicrous."

John lifted his head and looked at him with his mouth slightly open in disbelief.

-"You're serious aren't you?"

Sherlock frowned and nodded.

-"You're…well, uhm,"

John sighed He couldn't NOT answer and he was shocked Sherlock didn't think that of himself. He gritted his teeth before letting it all out.  
-"You're tall and muscled and you have those cheekbones and you're eyes and hair, neck and skin and those lips and everyone always underestimates how strong you are and God you're voice."

John coughed and turned his face, which was bright red.

Sherlock stared at him for a minute, and actually looked, he needed more data.

-"John, turn around."

-"No"

-"John"

John sighed and rubbed his hands over his face before turning.

Sherlock catalogued the data as he went, breathing rate increased, elevated pulse, pupils dilated, hands fisted. Sherlock reached over and took his wrist although John tried to pull it away again, Sherlock never looked away from his face. Eyes more dilated, pulse increased. Sherlock smiled.

-"John?"

John just stared at him in confusion.

Sherlock leaned forward until his head was beside John's, mouth next to his ear, hand still on his pulse point.

-"I'm going to kiss you now."

Sherlock felt his pulse spike and smiled to himself before pulling back slightly and pressing his mouth to John's softly before pulling back and going back to his ear.

-"John, what's your secret?"

He pulled back again and looked at John, noticed the look of fear on his face.

-"I…"

John squeezed his eyes closed and his reply was not much louder than a whisper.

-"I'm in love with you."

John didn't dare open his eyes as he waited for Sherlock to run.

Instead, Sherlock looked at him in shock before grinning widely and pushing his mouth back against John's. Not holding back now. Licked John's bottom lip slowly until he opened his mouth slightly and just plunged in, kissing John like he's wanted to for months, as soon as Sherlock's tongue touched John's, John whimpered and clutched at Sherlock making him moan in turn.

They was too far part, Sherlock pulled John closer and lifted him slightly so John was straddling him and pulled him against his chest.


End file.
